


Into The Arms Of The Enemy

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, Futanari Transformation, Lesbian Mothers, Mutant Child, Mutant Hate, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mojo devises yet another brilliant show for his network and enlists Spiral's help in acquiring the "star" actress, but Spiral has no idea that Mojo has cast her in a very "special" role in the show as well.<br/>Storm/Spiral Femslash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from reading For Mature Audiences, thanks to that wrier for the inspiration.

Into The Arms Of The Enemy

by Taijutsudemonslayer

X-Men

Storm

Spiral

Mojo

\------------

Mojo devises yet another brilliant show for his network and enlists Spiral's help in acquiring the "star" actress, but Spiral has no idea that Mojo has cast her in a very "special" role in the show as well.  
Storm/Spiral Femslash

1.

Ororo Munroe, aka Storm of the X-Men is sitting on her veranda enjoying the view of the city and the cool summer night air.

The past four months have been rather peaceful, the citizens of New York have been extremely thankful to Ororo and her comrades for fighting off a vicious race of aliens, plus the MRD has been dismantled meaning Mutants like Ororo can now live in relative peace with the Human race, but like all things peace is a fleeting thing.

 As Ororo is dozing off a woman's piercing scream startles Ororo awake.

"What is it now?" Storm grumbled as she levitated and flew away from her home.

Rita Wayword, aka Spiral is terrorizing the city. She is slicing buildings in half and flipping cars over when Storm arrived.

"Spiral, why are you doing this?" Storm asked angrily, Spiral smiled wickedly at the silver haired weather witch.

""Just having some fun, Storm." Spiral says off-handedly.

"Go back to the Multiverse and leave these people alone." Storm said sternly.

Spiral sighed as she folded two of her six arms across her ample chest.

"Fine Storm, I'll leave, but..." Suddenly Spiral sprang forward and leaped high into the air and grabbed Storm in a bear hug with two of her arms, Storm struggled in vain against Spiral's iron grip.

"You're coming with me, Mojo has BIG plans for you."

Then Spiral and Storm teleported to the Multiverse.

 In his hideout deep in the Multiverse Mojo looks over his latest script, a futuristic love story set in the midst of a war. The two stars are on opposite sides of the war, but their love brings the war to an end. Mojo casted Storm as one of the leads and Spiral as her love interest, without telling Spiral.

A few moments later Spiral and Storm appeared in front of Mojo.

"Ah Spiral, you've brought me my star. Excellent." he said as Spiral released Storm from her iron grip.

"Welcome Storm baby, have I got plans for you, you're gonna be the star of my next great show."

"Lucky me." Storm said sarcastically.

Mojo hands Storm a script, it's title was _War For II_

"A TV show about an interstellar war, how original Mojo." Storm quipped, which earned her a slap from one of Mojo's tentacles.

"You insolent wench, show me the respect thatI deserve!"

"Who's Storm's co-star Mojo, Jean Grey? Psylocke? Rogue?" Spiral asked.

"No dear Rita, _You_ will be Storm's co-star and love interest in the show."

"WHAT!?" Ororo and Rita exclaim in unison.

"Yes, the two of you will be lovers on the show." Mojo said evilly with a vile smile on his grotesque face.

"I refuse!" Storm shouts.

"Tsk tsk, I thought you would, but I have a contingency plan to ensure your full cooperation, dear Storm."

"Oh yeah, what is it?" Storm hissed.

Mojo snapped his fingers and one of his assistants brought a young Asian girl into the room with a collar around her neck attached to a chain.

"You see Storm I knew that I would need some incentive to gain your cooperation." Mojo said, slowly licking the girl's face.

"Let her go now Mojo!" Storm yells. Spiral didn't like this, sure kidnapping Storm and forcing her to do this stupid show was thrilling for Rita, but to use this innocent Human girl as blackmail was low, even for Mojo.

"If you don't cooperate Storm, this girl is going to be on my menu." Mojo said evilly.

 _'I'm going to kill you for this,_ Mojo.' Rita thought to herself.

"Rita, take Storm to your quarters and begin rehearsing your scripts." Mojo said.

"Let's go." Spiral said, grabbing the two scripts with two hands and Storm's right hand with her third left hand and lead the silver haired Mutant to her quarters.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

"I can't believe that sick jerk!" Storm yelled as she sat down on a chair in Rita's room.

"Yeah, I totally agree with you there Storm, I did not expect that from Mojo." Spiral said as she took a seat on her bed.

"Wait, you didn't kidnap that girl?" Storm asked. "No, I was only told to bring you here Storm." Spiral said.

Storm saw something in Spiral's body language that made her lower her guard just a bit, Spiral was actually showing compassion for a Human- maybe there was hope for her yet.

"It's getting late, we should try and get some sleep." Spiral said standing up and begins stripping down, much to Storm's surprise.

"Whoa, what are you doing, Spiral?" the ebony goddess asked.

"Getting undressed, I always sleep naked." Spiral said smiling wickedly at Storm.

"Well I'm a little more conservative, but I don't anything to sleep in except for what I'm wearing now thanks to you."

"Oh come on Storm, live a little. Are insecure about your body or something?" Spiral asked.

"Well...I uh..." Storm stammered, this made Spiral smile as she sauntered over to Storm and placed two hands on her shoulders.

"I bet you have a great body, and besides...I've shown you mine, don't you think that I should get the same courtesy?" Spiral asked raising an eyebrow.

"I-I suppose, Spiral." Storm said with a weary sigh before quickly stripping down to nothing.

"Wow." Spiral said, nearly swallowing her own tongue.

"What? Is something wrong, Spiral?" Storm inquired.

"N-no Storm, y-you're beautiful." Spiral said truthfully, Spiral's comment made Storm blush.

"Thank you Spiral, no one has ever complimented me like that before." Storm said as she sat down on the bed. Spiral sat down beside Storm, equally naked.

"Storm, you are gorgeous, you have nothing to be ashamed of." Spiral said before leaning over and gently kissing Storm on her left cheek.

"Let's get some sleep, we've got a busy day ahead of us." Spiral said with a warm smile.

"OK, Spiral, what's your real name?" Storm asked.

"I-it's Rita Wayword, yours?" Rita countered.

"It's Ororo Munroe." Ororo said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ororo Munroe." Rita said before wrapping two of her arms around the African goddess.

"Sweet dreams, Ororo." Rita said.

"You too, Rita." Ororo replied before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep in Rita's warm embrace.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

The next morning Rita and Ororo woke up and showered together, today was going to be the first day of shooting for _War For II,_ neither Ororo nor Rita had any idea of what Mojo had planned for them, they did know however that it wouldn't be pleasant.

"Ah, there my two stars are, time to get started. Go change into your costumes, Rita, yours is the lavender one and Storm has the blue one." Mojo said.

Ororo and Rita went and changed into their costumes and returned to the set with Mojo.

"Places ladies, quiet on the set and...action." Mojo said.

A narrator told the backstory about the war between the two factions: the Earth Federation and the Zykore Coalition and how they were battling over a starship fuel known as Dilithium Crystal.

Ororo is playing Earth Federation General Elisa Clare Mason and Rita is playing Zykore General Releena Otashi,

Releena is addressing her troops.

"You are the finest warriors of the Zykore Coalition and you will crush the Earth Federation!"

Releena's troops all cheer.

Elsa Mason is preparing her troops for battle.

Meanwhile, off stage Mojo has devised a deadly plan to eliminate Spiral and Storm for good.

"Ok, you have real weapons whereas Spiral and Storm have prop weapons, go after Spiral first." Mojo hissed.

The extras who were playing the soldiers nodded and went to take their places.

"This is it, once you engage the enemy all bets are off, so be careful."

"Yes ma'am." the Earth Federation troops said.

The next scene was the first battle scene, Elsa is adjusting her utility belt when her top commander came up behind her.

"Ma'am, all units are mobilized and are awaiting your orders." he said.

"Move out."  Elsa said. "Yes ma'am."

Inside the Zykore base, Releena is making her final preparations as well.

"If you encounter any Federation troopers, kill them."

"What about the Fed leader, ma'am?" one of her soldiers asked.

"She's mine." Releena said.

"Such drama, I truly am a genius!" Mojo shouts from his director's vantage point.

Elsa and her troops exit their transport.

"I want you troopers to pair up and search this sector for the enemy."

Releena is alone, Elsa saw her and hid behind a tree, Elsa drew her pulse blaster, but just then- Elsa's commander came up behind Releena.

"No!!" Elsa screams and ran out from behind the tree.

"Get down!" Elsa yelled before she shoves Releena out of the line of fire and took the charged energy blast to her abdomen.

"Ahhhh!" Ororo Elsa, as Rita watched she realized that  something was wrong, then she realized it - that laser was real.

"Ororo!!" Rita yelled, shedding her character instantly.

"Cut! You're breaking character, Rita." Mojo said.

Rita didn't care, she grabbed the guy that had shot Ororo with the laser and snapped his neck.

Then Rita knelt down and picked Ororo up and teleported out of there.

"Find them and kill them both!" Mojo shouted.

 

 

   


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Spiral teleported to a dimension that she was sure Mojo couldn't come to, Once there Spiral looked around for the Osians, the race that occupies this dimension.

She found a small group of them at their City Hall, they are overjoyed to see their multi-armed friend.

"Ah Rita, dear friend it is good to see you as always, what can we assist you with?"  Yarlow Marta, the Osian's Chieftain asked Rita.

"My friend was injured badly, could your healers do something for her please?"  Rita asked.

"Of course dear friend, bring her to the clinic." Yarlow said.

 

 


End file.
